


Yuletide Beginnings

by nami_no_hoshi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, insecure dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nami_no_hoshi/pseuds/nami_no_hoshi
Summary: As the Kingdom of Faerghus celebrates it's first Yuletide Ball after the war, Dimitri discovers his beloved wife is more popular with the kingdom's noblemen than he'd like...Post War. Canon Verse. Dimileth.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Yuletide Beginnings

Yuletide Beginnings

The Kingdom of Faerghus’s first Yuletide Ball was held nearly three years after the war with the Empire. At first, the new King had opposed the notion of reviving this tradition. The ballroom, though repaired and polished to perfection, still harbored the ghosts of the past. Memories he had long sought to relinquish to their graves. Yet, the people craved unity. An unspoken assurance that Dimitri’s reign would bring peace. So, eventually, the young monarch relented.

The jubilee that followed was the most magnificent the Kingdom’s people had ever seen. Dancers from Duscur floated across the ballroom floors, mesmerizing once reluctant audiences, while the orchestra stationed nearby did their best to match the ever-fluid movements of the performers.

Other nobles, dressed in elegant winter ballgowns and suits, danced beneath the warm glow of the chandelier hanging above. The women’s skirts twirled, a continual gradient of rich reds, blues, greens, and the occasional purple.

The din of excited chatter and giggles grew more boisterous as the festivities carried on through the night. Though, Dimitri had little doubt that the fine wines and other imported liquor were largely responsible for the increased fervor.

Dimitri observed the wine in his own cup but didn’t take a drink. _I think I would have preferred a cup of tea._ Brewed by his beloved, of course. The king smiled at the thought of cozying up with his wife beside their fireplace. _Perhaps once these festivities have ended…_

“Looks like everyone’s enjoying the ball, huh?” Sylvain asked. His voice was nonchalant, but there was a glint of mischief in his friend’s eyes that made Dimitri uneasy.

“They seem to be,” he agreed.

“Especially the nobles,” Sylvain commented as he snatched a raspberry tartlet off a platter held by one of the waiters walking by. He studied the reddish glaze on top for a moment before popping the dessert into his mouth. “Well, I should say the _male_ nobles anyway.”

Dimitri’s eyebrow arched. “Male?” What was his old friend playing at?

Sylvain, however, prattled on casually. Ignoring the king’s question with a blatant grin. “How do you think they make these? Every time I try to bake anything, I start a fire.”

“I don’t know,” Dimitri answered curtly, “But what _I_ would like to know is what you mean by ‘male’ nobles?”

“So predictable, heh,” Sylvain murmured to himself in amusement. He couldn’t contain himself any longer. “Oh, I was just talking about _those_ nobles over there.” Sylvain jerked a thumb to the back of the room. “You know, the ones talking to the professor. Can’t say I would have pegged her as much of a conversationalist though.”

At the word ‘professor,’ Dimitri’s gaze immediately snapped towards the back of the room. To his beloved wife, who was in fact, surrounded by _male_ nobles.

Dimitri forced himself to stifle a growl. The reason for their fixation wasn’t hard to decipher. Long sea foam tresses, smooth porcelain skin, and the perfect hourglass figure…His queen was beauty incarnate.

One of the men, a king from a nearby kingdom, kissed her hand and gestured towards the ballroom floor with a flourish.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, but she shook her head politely.

Dimitri felt a sigh of relief leave his lips. _See? Nothing to worry about._ The King of Faerghus cleared his throat, answering his companion with a nonchalance of his own. “It’s only natural that she would grow more accustomed and, by extension, more comfortable conversing with others. She _is_ Faerghus’s Queen as well as the Church of Seiros’s Archbishop.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sylvain snorted, swatting Dimitri’s words away before his eyes grew serious, “but can you really tell me that _you’re_ comfortable with so many men hanging around her? They don’t look as much interested in a scintillating conversation with her majesty as they do at the idea of trying to bed her.”

Dimitri narrowed his eyes. “I trust my wife.”

“Not saying you don’t. Or that you shouldn’t,” Sylvain quipped, “What I am saying is that—Wow, that king is really a persistent bastard, isn’t he?” Sylvain ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. Though rejected for a dance, the foreign king adamantly clung to her side. Offering her charming smiles, wine, and banter seemingly witty enough to earn a small smile from the usually stoic queen. The other men around her vied for his wife’s attention more eagerly at the sight.

Dimitri bristled. Did none of these lowly cretins have an ounce of self-awareness? Even the king! _Especially the king_ , Dimitri thought darkly. Did the king really think him a man willing to turn a blind eye to such blatant seduction of _his_ queen? The glass in Dimitri’s hand cracked as his inner boar snarled.

_If they cannot afford the intelligence needed to remember the meaning of the ring upon her finger, I will remind them myself._

Beneath the king’s anger, however, a nagging sense of insecurity festered in his heart. A beast such as himself had never once deserved her light. Her love. So…So, what if she were to be dazzled enough by one of these men that she left him? To finally realize that what _she_ deserved was nothing he could or had offered her?

Dimitri stormed across the ballroom with his head held high and his lone eye flashing with determination. As he drew closer to the cluster of admirers, the voice of the clinging king could be heard over the music. His laughter was an obnoxious roar.

“It was _quite_ the feat. Nearly an army of bandits at my heels, but I never hesitated with my blade! The mongrel leading that little circus could hardly—ah, your highness!” The king at his wife’s side bowed respectfully upon seeing Faerghus’s young monarch, though a twinge of annoyance could be seen on his visage. “I was just regaling your lovely wife with the tale of my conquest against the ruffians plaguing Eastern Fodlan. Though, I’m sure someone with her majesty’s tactual genius might have played her own cards with a bit more finesse.”

“She is quite masterful,” Dimitri agreed and put his arm around her slim waist, “Though, if you’ll excuse us, I believe my beloved needs a moment of fresh air as she looks rather flushed right now.”

His wife didn’t argue but cast her king a curious smile as he led her away.

Sylvain, watching the display from across the room, smirked and held a hand out to the man behind him. “See? I told you he’d crack.”

“You were right,” Felix conceded, dropping a small bag of gold into his friend’s hand, “but anything that happens now is your fault as the instigator.”

“I’m not too concerned,” Sylvain said with a shrug. He laced his hands behind his head and flashed Felix a grin. “Besides, someone needed to save the professor from the mob of hyenas, and what better way to do that then set Dimitri off?”

Felix rolled his eyes. “You’re unbelievable.”

***

Once they step out onto the balcony outside, Byleth turned to her husband. Her hands were on her hips, and she wore an amused but expectant expression.

Dimitri scratched the back of his head, avoiding her knowing gaze. “What?”

Snowflakes danced around them, ushering in a chill that contrasted the warm lights and merriment inside. 

“You know what,” Byleth replied, arching an eyebrow, “I wasn’t flushed back there, and it’s the middle of winter. Not exactly ideal weather for a breath of fresh air.”

“…” Dimitri crossed his arms but didn’t answer. Uncertainty flickered across his face. How did she always see right through him? _So easily too…_

Byleth stepped forward and brushed a stray lock of hair from his eye. “Dimitri…what’s going on? Please, tell me.” Her eyes grew soft, silently pleading for the truth.

Dimitri sighed. Byleth, his beloved, how could he refuse her anything? Bringing a gloved hand to her face, Dimitri whispered his confession. “I…I was worried. Beloved, you’re more than I could have ever deserved. What I did during the war was nothing short of monstrous, and frankly, even I know there are better men out there for you.” Dimitri gave a dry, self-deprecating laugh. “Though, I suppose a man like that wouldn’t be too hard to find. I can’t imagine anyone with more sins than myself to atone for.”

Byleth’s first response to her husband was a chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you,” she murmured, “You’re the only man I want to be with. Being by your side has made me the happiest I’ve ever been. The happiest I didn’t even know I could be. And, Dimitri…” She leaned her forehead against his gently. Her breath, a sweet mist of peppermint, fanned across his face. “You are deserving. Of everything. Yes, you’ve made mistakes. I have too, but you’re using the time you have now to build a better future. One where our child can grow up happy and safe.”

“O-Our child…?” Dimitri pulled back from his wife abruptly, his blue eye wide with shock.

Byleth nodded and placed a hand over her stomach. “I found out this morning. Mercedes said the baby will be born during the summer.”

“A baby…,” Dimitri shook his head in awe, “Our baby.” To think a sinner like himself would be given such a gift. Dimitri could hardly fathom it.

“Yes, and I have no doubt he’ll be as noble and sweet as his father,” his wife replied and stroked his cheek.

“He?”

“He,” Byleth confirmed, “Call it mother’s intuition, but I can just tell we’ll have a little prince running through these halls. I’ve even thought of a name.”

“Yes?” Dimitri prompted.

“I’d like to name him after your father, Lambert,” Byleth said, “He’s done so much for the people of Faerghus. It only seems fitting to honor his legacy this way.”

Smiling down at his wife, Dimitri placed his hand over her stomach and kissed her tenderly. “My beloved…I—” Were there truly any words in the world that could describe his love for her? His gratitude for her unending loyalty and kindness? Everything that crossed his mind seemed inadequate. “You have made me the happiest man alive. I love you with all that I am, and I will do everything in my power to ensure our family’s safety and to be a man Lambert can be proud of.”

Byleth covered his over her stomach with her own and looked up at her husband. “I know you will. I believe in you, Dimitri. We both do.”

“Thank you…” Dimitri murmured. A sudden chill reminded the king of their surroundings, and he draped his cape over his wife’s shoulders. “We should probably head in now. You can’t be catching a cold, especially not when you’re pregnant.”

“Right,” Blyeth agreed before nudging her king playfully, “King Nicholai must be quite worried by now.”

Dimitri rolled his eyes. “Yes. I’m sure he’s especially concerned he was unable to _regale_ you with the rest of his tall tale.”

“You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re jealous,” Byleth giggled.

Her husband pouted but relented with a kiss to the top of her head. “And you’re always cute, which is quite troublesome, you know. You are my beloved and my beloved only.”

“And you are mine.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the My Beloved fanzine a number of months ago and kept forgetting to share it here. I really wanted to write a piece that depicted their relationship after the war had ended because we only really get a glimpse of their happily ever after in the game :')
> 
> Also, this was a collaboration with momopomsart on twitter who illustrated a beautiful piece to accompany this story :)


End file.
